Trapped One Shot
by Shikamaru's Babe645
Summary: Four friends, trapped in a closet in Hogwarts. With the need to get out, things could get ugly.


"And this is _my _fault?!" Ron screamed at everyone locked in the room with him. Yes, they all got themselves locked in a broom closet. Not that Ginny would've minded if _Ronald_ wasn't in the room. Hey, some alone time with Harry never hurt anyone. Especially if it was her and him.

Hermione decided it would be a good time to yell back, "Ronald just shut _up!_ This is _no ones_ fault! The door just got stuck!"

"At a bloody perfect time too! The _Quidditch game. I am supposed to be there RIGHT NOW!" _

"Well Harry, if you wouldn't of tried to fit in a few minutes of snogging before the game you wouldn't be here!" Ron accused, pointing his finger.

"Well if _you _two wouldn't of been looking for a place to hide to _snog the whole game _you wouldn't be here _either!_"

"Okay, all I can think of is to wait after the game, then Dumbledore will hear us and let us out!" Ron's ears were red as he tried to change the subject.

"He _would _be able to hear us if all the silencing charms that have been placed on this room weren't so strong! There have been _decades _of silencing charms all pilled up, making it permanent." Hermione explained calmly to the others who were listening in awe.

Harry's jaw dropped, "no _no NO! _We _can't _be locked in here like this! _We just can't be!" _He was yelling and he didn't care. He thought of what would happen to him if he completely missed the game. She would _never _believe he was locked in an enchanted closet.

Well, she _might _since it was Hogwarts and all but, she could just take it as a lame excuse and kick him off the team.

Ginny was a little offended of how Harry was acting. All he cares about is his stupid game. _Like he even gives a rat's ass that I'm here. _

She sighed loudly and walked to the other side of the dark room. It was actually quite big for a closet, having to fit all those school owned brooms and other equipment. Their were buckets and anything else you could think of.

Sitting down on a bucket she rested her chin on her hand. Harry didn't even acknowledge that she moved. "Whatever." She breathed. _Harry'll notice soon enough and come over here just to be with me. _

That cheered her up. Closing her eyes and smiling slightly she went off into dreamland.

"Ginny! Ginny wake up!"

"Hm?" she opened her eyes slowly expecting Harry to be leaning close to her. Talking her sweetly into waking up.

All that was deflated as soon as her eyes focused on freckle faced Ronald. "Ugh get away!" she pushed him backwards. "What? Are we getting out?"

They all looked toward her, all hope erased from their faces. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

"I'm hungry." As usual, Ron stated.

"And you think the rest of us aren't?" snapped a frustrated Hermione who was spouting off spells to open the door.

"Hey now! Lets try not to let our frustration or hunger get the best of us. It won't make things better, only worse." Preached the peace keeper Ginny.

Everyone got quiet, instead of yelling and arguing, they were all throwing dirty looks. Especially Hermione. Who had her "bitch face" on.

"Okay, don't everyone say their ideas at once." Ginny sarcastically commented to the silent room. "I was serious."

Everyone was looking away from everyone else. Pretending to be very interested in a bucket or an abandoned chalk board.

She sighed, "have any of you tried _force_? I mean, if is _stuck_ then why are we using _magic_?"

Once again no one looked at anyone. "Harry, can you come here?"

He just looked at her then came to stand by her.

"Okay, I need you to stand behind me, and catch me if I fall."

He nodded.

She gained her balance, raised her right foot and snapped it forward as hard as she could right about the door handle.

The door cracked. She was knocked backwards, but caught by Harry's strong arms.

"Thanks."

Harry set her back up right.

"Okay."

She did it again.

"I swear I saw the light that time."

And again.

The door swung open.

Everyone cheered and hugged each other. Even the feuding Ron and Hermione.

"Nice thinking babe." Harry whispered in her ear as he hugged her. They pulled back and shared a long kiss.

"C'mon. Lets go to the Quidditch game."


End file.
